


Drunken Temptation

by Pokeshadow



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: Set after the SuperMega collab on the Cold Ones podcastMatt had always been a horny drunk, but he'd never been THIS drunk before. It's an hour after they finished recording the podcast, and Matt could barely even walk anymore, but apparently that wasn't stopping him from pushing all of Ryan's buttons tonight. And Ryan might not be sober enough to resist Matt's slutty beggings...
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	Drunken Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the podcast episode this is based on, link is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTxAUA2leVc  
> The timestamp for Ryan facefucking Matt and breaking his glasses is 1:06:04

Ryan grunted with effort as he carried Matt down the hall. It had been about an hour since they’d finished recording the podcast, and everyone had been hanging out just chilling for a bit afterwards. It had been fun, but everyone was finally getting to the point of nearly passing out so they’d said their goodnights and been kicked off the couch by Chad so he could sleep. Matt was just a complete and utter mess, and couldn’t stand straight anymore. Ryan was still mostly ok, the edges of his mind and vision were a _little_ bit fuzzy, but he wasn’t as drunk as everyone else. The moment he saw Matt nearly fall into a coffee table, he’d had to forcibly scoop him up and carry him. At first Matt had protested, wiggling his gangly limbs to try and worm his way out of Ryan’s grasp, but now that Ryan had gotten him almost back to their room he’d changed his tune. Now he was happily rubbing his face into Ryan’s chest grasping at his shirt like a needy lover.

“You’re so… fucking… _strong_ bro…” Matt drunkenly murmured into Ryan’s chest, stroking a hand over his pecs. 

“You’ve told me that like four times tonight now.” Ryan chuckled as he managed to push open the door with his back.

“Well it’s truuue! I like that you could crush me...” Matt purred, smiling into Ryan’s shirt.

“I mean sure, ok then. You can dream about that all you want once you’re in bed.” Ryan rolled his eyes. He carefully made sure he didn’t bang Matt’s legs on the doorframe as he shuffled into the room. Max was letting the pair stay in his spare room for the visit so they didn’t need to waste money on a hotel. It had a big twin bed they could both fit in, and one of those couches that folded out into a matress. It was a bit cramped, but hey it was free, Ryan couldn’t complain.

“I don’t want to go to bed yet! We have so much uh… _fun_ left to do!” Matt protested as Ryan walked him into the room.

“Matt you were _just_ saying how dead you were.” Ryan said.

“Yeah well… well… you’re no fun.” Matt huffed, flopping out his arms. 

“Matt go to bed.” Ryan huffed, carefully laying his intoxicated friend onto the mess of blankets. He’d let Matt have the real bed tonight, Ryan could deal with the fold out couch for a bit. Matt would need to extra comfort tomorrow when he wakes up from this. The last time Matt had gotten anywhere even _near_ this drunk he’d had a hangover that left him practically paralyzed for a day. 

“We should fuckin… do something!” Matt said loudly, drunkenly grabbing at Ryan’s shoulders.

“It’s like 3 AM man quiet down, you’re gonna wake Max up.” Ryan murmured softly, trying to prys Matt’s hands off and tuck him in.

“Oh fuck him, it’s his fault I’m so fucked up!” Matt grumbled, nestling his face into Ryan’s chest. Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes a little as he realised Matt wasn’t going to let go. He gave his friend a heavy rub on the back, hoping to appease his apparent need for contact.

“You could have stopped drinking after the first two bottles Matt. Anyway, keep it down, you’re so fucking loud when you’re like this.” Ryan softly chuckled, letting Matt hug him deeply.

“Ppff, normally you’re all… you like it when I’m loud,” Matt slurred. “Telling me you like my moaning and shit… hypo- uh...hypocrite, that’s the word...”

It took Ryan a second to figure out what the fuck Matt was talking about.

“In private Matt, not when we’re staying at a friend’s house.” Ryan shook his head. Why did getting drunk always make Matt so god damned horny...

“You broke my glasses with your fucking dick.”

Ryan couldn’t help but snort with laughter, having to bury his face in Matt’s hair to muffle the noise of his giggles.

“I-I didn’t mean to!” Ryan laughed.

“You fucking smashed your meaty cock into my face until they snapped.” Matt snickered, grabbing at Ryan’s chest.

“I’m sorry, ok! I’ll help you get them replaced if you want.” Ryan apologised again, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Could have at least...uh... waited for me to take them off before face fucking me. Or at least taken your fucking pantsss off.” Matt attempted to purr seductively, rubbing his hand across Ryan’s chest.

“Well next time I’ll think about it more before just slamming your face into my crotch.” Ryan chuckled.

“Why next time? You have me here right now, slllam that fuckin’ cock down my throat.” Matt murmured, attempting to sloppily kiss Ryan’s neck. 

“Matt you’re drunk, you need to go to bed.” Ryan sighed.

“Aww we’ve done it before, you love it when I suck your dick. I’d let you slam my head down like that again if you want.” Matt slurred, giving Ryan’s neck a wet suck. While Ryan couldn’t deny the idea sent a tingle of heat through his body, he was sober enough to know this wasn’t a good idea. Not only was Matt drunk out of his mind, but they were only one hallway away from Max’s room. If Matt was being a noisy, horny drunk, Max would be able to hear everything. He knew Matt would be mortified tomorrow even just remembering the podcast, Ryan couldn’t let him top off that list of regrets with sloppy blowjobs the whole house could hear.

“...You’re right, I do love it, but I love you as a friend even more so I’m putting you into bed. We can give it a try back home ok? Or at least when you’re sober. Besides, you’ve already vomited like ten times tonight, I don’t think your throat could handle any more punishment. I don’t want you vomiting all over my dick.” Ryan ended with a gentle laugh to make sure Matt knew he wasn’t just brushing him away. Matt finally let him go, flopping weakly back onto the bed

“Aw but you got me so fucking turn on Ryan! You said it was the... the best head you’ve ever gotten, and I just keep thinking ‘bout how I should actually do it, and how much you’d love it... It always feel so fucking good to hear you moaning from what I do.” Matt groaned loudly, awkwardly attempting to roll towards Ryan but instead nearly flinging himself right off the bed. Matt let out a high pitched little shriek as he slipped off the edge, leaving Ryan barely enough time to catch him. Matt’s legs still fell to the floor with a clutter, but Ryan made sure his head and chest were safely off the ground.

“Matt, jesus christ!” Ryan yelped, quickly giving his friend a look over to make sure he wasn’t too badly hurt. He’d hidden the fact that some glass had cut him earlier, Ryan wouldn’t put it past Matt to not tell him he’d gotten another cut or bruise.

“Sorry…” Matt mumbled, pathetically wrapping his arms around Ryan’s leg. Ryan sighed softly, petting him on the head.

“It’s fine, I was just worried about you. This is why you need to go to bed though! You can’t even sit straight, you need to- Matt!” Ryan broke off with a yelp as Matt started to nuzzle his face against Ryan’s crotch.

“I don’t wanna be straight...” Matt purred, deliberately rubbing his cheek against Ryan’s growing erection. “Mmf, I can feel you getting hard…”

“What are you doing.” Ryan huffed. He couldn’t lie, Matt’s touch _was_ making him hard, and he was finding it difficult to convince his hand to push Matt away. He still didn’t think this was a good idea though. It was just that his mind was still a little hazy from drinking. Yeah, that was it… it wasn’t just because hearing Matt’s slutty beggings were getting to him a little… or those needy eyes staring up at him…

“I just wanna suck your dick so fucking badly bro. I can’t sleep if I’m this horny. All I’d dream about is your cock…” Matt groaned, pressing his lips against Ryan’s shaft through his shorts. Ryan felt his whole body lurch with desire. Matt knew all too well Ryan’s weakness was dirty talk, even if he wasn’t the best at it when he was drunk. He didn’t mean to do it, but Ryan found himself pressing Matt’s head deeper into his crotch. He could feel his breaths getting uneven as Matt groaned and started rubbing harder, trailing his lips along as much of the clothed erection as he could.

“You...you shouldn’t…” Ryan protested weakly. Matt had just gotten him way too worked up...

“You’re so hard Ryan… don’t you just want to cum right down my throat? You know I’ll be good for you… let me be your fuck toy for a night…” Matt slurred seductively, running his hand up Ryan’s thighs to start firmly rubbing his erection. Ryan couldn’t stop his gentle moan of desire, hand mindlessly tightening in Matt’s hair. While he was nowhere near as drunk as Matt, he was still pretty hazy, and finding it harder and harder to convince himself to think of reasons to stop this. Matt’s teasing felt too good, and Matt was right, he _would_ be good for Ryan...

“...Look, if you promise me you’ll be quiet and gentle, we can give it a shot, ok?” Ryan said shakily, giving in to Matt’s begging. Matt’s eyes lit up with excitement, happily nuzzling at Ryan’s crotch.

“I’ll be quiet if my mouth’s full.” Matt hummed happily.

“Get yourself comfortable. If you want to stay down there you could lean back against the bed or something. I just don’t want you hurting your back doing this...” Ryan said, giving Matt an encouraging nudge. Matt nodded, shifting himself around so he was comfortably leaning back against the bed with his legs spread out in front of him. He wouldn’t even need to put much effort into moving, he was the perfect height for Ryan to just thrust into like this… Ryan watched as Matt pushed his pants down enough to free his own erection, giving it a few rough strokes.

“We don’t have any lube, do we?” Matt asked. Ryan let out a hum of uncertainty, scanning the room to see if he could spot anything. While they hadn’t packed any in their suitcases to Ryan’s knowledge, maybe there was something else they could use…

“Uhhh… there’s a thing of moisturiser over there, does that work for you?” Ryan asked, pointing to the dressing table in the corner of the room.

“Yeah whatever, it’ll work. Can you pass it?” Matt shrugged from the floor. Ryan nodded, carefully stepping over Matt’s legs to reach it. While he wasn’t anywhere near as drunk as Matt, the corner of Ryan's vision was still swimming a little. He didn’t want to stumble and break any of Max’s stuff. Wait, was this even their moisturiser? Ryan didn’t recognise it, and he couldn’t think of any reason Matt would be lotioning himself up with it. Now that he was looking closer at it, he did notice it had an Australian brand name…

“Uh… just don’t use too much of this stuff, ok? I think it’s Max’s.” Ryan said, walking back and handing Matt the pump bottle.

“He got me this wasted, he can deal with losing a bit of… of… lube.” Matt trailed away, seemingly forgetting the word. Ryan shook his head, but couldn’t stop the little smile on his lips. He hazily watched Matt squirt some into his palm and cover his shaft with it, listening to Matt’s unintentional little whimpers. He did have to snicker though as the strong smell of milk and honey filled his nose.

“Your dick is gonna smell like that for days.” Ryan chuckled at the thought.

“At leassst it’s a good smell…” Matt slurred a little, letting his head fall back against the bed as he stroked himself. Ryan let his partner enjoy himself for a few long moments, listening to all his little noises of pleasure as he messily stroked his cock. Noises had always been one of Ryan’s biggest fetishes, and Matt’s were always amazing. They’d made Ryan cum more times than he could count, both from hearing them in person, and just from Ryan imagining them as he furiously jacked off at night. Those little whimpers and groans could get Ryan diamond hard in a matter of seconds.

Matt let out a shuddering gasp as he focused on his sensitive tip for a moment, twisting his fist in a tight circle. Ryan mindlessly started palming himself through his shorts, fully ready to join Matt’s masterbations, before the haze of booze and lust lifted enough for him to remember the original plan. He pressed himself back against Matt’s face, reminding him of what he should be doing.

“You still ok with trying some mouth stuff?” Ryan asked huskily, running a hand through Matt’s hair. Matt groaned softly, rubbing his cheek bone along the clothed hardness again.

“Y-yeah. I want it so bad man… I can handle it.” Matt nodded, running his hands up Ryan’s thighs. 

“Give me a hand then.” Ryan huffed as he started to push his shorts down. Matt hummed an ok, helping tug the shorts down enough to free Ryan’s erection. Without a moment’s hesitation, Matt started to kiss wetly along the length of Ryan’s cock, letting his tongue snake out as stand to slicken it up. Ryan’s breath hitched as Matt’s tongue gently ran up the centre of his shaft. He hadn’t actually jacked off since landing in Australia, Ryan hoped he wouldn’t bust _too_ quickly for Matt…

He watched hazily as Matt wet the length of his shaft, getting it slick and ready to take down fully. Had Matt ever actually deep throated him before? Ryan couldn’t actually remember right now. He really hoped Matt wouldn’t hurt himself doing this, but he didn’t quite have the self control to stop him from trying. Matt started to softly suck just the tip of Ryan’s dick, groaning sluttily to himself. Christ Matt was gonna kill him…

“A-alright, I’m going to lean over the bed a little just to keep me upright. Just, don’t push yourself too far, alright? This feels so good already…” Ryan said shakily, planting a hand on the bed. He towered over Matt like this, and Matt seemed to love it.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I just want your dick.” Matt said shamelessly, kissing Ryan’s tip to accentuate the point. 

“I’ll let you start, then if you’re still ok with the idea, I might try thrusting into you. Is that ok?” Ryan asked, wanting to be certain before doing anything to his partner.

“F-fucking please use me man, I need it so bad…” Matt groaned with desire, wrapping his lips back around Ryan’s cock. Ryan’s breathing hitched as his body gave a pulse of pleasure.

“I will, I will… just warm yourself up first, then I’ll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours senseless.” Ryan growled, giving in to the sensation. He gave Matt’s hair a tug, not enough to hurt him, just enough to make him feel used. Matt whimpered in pleasure at the feeling, letting Ryan gently push himself deeper into Matt’s mouth. He stopped at his usual stopping point though, allowing himself just the smallest bit of caution just in case Matt was overestimating his drunken abilities. He held Matt there for a moment, just enjoying the sight of Matt with a cock so deep in his mouth, before relaxing his grip. The moment he was free, the impatient Matt didn’t waste any time in eagerly starting to blow Ryan. He groaned with slutty delight as he started to move his head back and forth, instantly throwing away the notion of warming up slowly. Ryan couldn’t complain too much though, not when it felt so good. 

Ryan hazily watched Matt’s movements, already groaning softly with pleasure. Matt always looked so fucking gorgeous with a cock in his mouth like this. It was made even better that out of the corner of his eye, Ryan could see the way Matt was messily trying to jack himself off at the same time. His hand strokes were all out of time, and he clearly couldn’t concentrate enough to properly masturbate, but the idea that Matt was seriously _this_ turned on just from blowing Ryan sent a major thrill throughout his body. He was already panting from how good it all felt, heart hammering like a drum with each pulse of pleasure that Matt’s mouth brang. As good as the sight was, Ryan already had to close his eyes, sure that watching Matt would only make him cum in under a minute or two.

While he tried to keep himself calm, Ryan found himself stroking Matt’s hair. Just gently encouraging him, and also just enjoying the feeling. It wasn’t as soft as say, Arin’s hair, but Matt’s hair was a close second in Ryan’s opinion. Especially when he washed it. He knew Matt was into hair play, especially gentle tugging, but Ryan was always slightly worried he’d pull too hard and hurt him, or cause some hair to come out. Maybe Ryan just worried too much… and maybe hair wasn’t the best thing to try and distract Ryan right now. Uhg his brain was still hazy. While his mind wandering off did help keep him from hurtling towards orgasm, it did kill the mood a little for him. Ryan shook his head a little, bringing himself back to reality. Maybe instead he should focus on Matt a bit more. It felt like Matt needed this blowjob more than Ryan did. Ryan dared to peek back down at Matt, groaning a little at the sight. Even while absolutely hammered, Matt was trying his heart out at this. He was making sure his teeth weren’t anywhere near snagging territory, he was trying to swirl his tongue occasionally for extra pleasure, he was managing to move his head back and forth with a decent bit of power and speed, _all_ while messily jacking himself off. Ryan could barely do all that while _sober!_ Hell, Ryan couldn’t even keep his mouth open this wide for this long. He needed to take breaks to rest his jaw so frequently that half his blowjob attempts just turned into just edging and teasing Matt. Matt was such a good partner… 

Matt let out another slutty little groan, taking Ryan down all the way to the base of his shaft for the first time. Ryan couldn’t help the little stunned gasp, able to feel the way his tip brushed the back of Matt’s throat. Some part of him hazily flickered with concern, but most of his mind was just completely blank with pleasure. How could Matt be so fucking good at this while drunk? The vibration that shot right up the centre of his cock as Matt whined around him took Ryan’s breath away. It was just… so fucking good...

Maybe it was because he was still a little drunk, maybe he just couldn’t control himself anymore, but something in Ryan broke. With a growl of lust, Ryan tightly grasped the back of Matt’s head and started to roughly thrust himself into his mouth. He heard Matt give a little surprised grunt, but didn’t protest. If anything, Ryan could hear the hand around Matt’s cock quickening it’s strokes.

“T-This is what you wanted, right?” Ryan asked huskily, letting himself fully give in. “You wanted me to fuck your face so badly, begging me like such a fucking slut. You’re drunk enough to take it, right? You’re not even gagging on my cock are you? You’re so fucking good Matt…”

Matt let out a deep groan in response, completely letting Ryan take over him. He just lay back and took each heavy thrust like a champ, desperately stroking his cock for Ryan. Ryan panted in ecstasy as he gave up on trying to make this last longer for Matt. What Matt wanted most right now was to be used like a cock sleeve, just some toy for Ryan to fuck until he flooded it with cum. And who would Ryan be to deny Matt that wish?

“How does it feel to have my cock so deep down your throat? You’ve never taken me this far before. Is it what you always dreamed? Can you taste how much of my fucking pre is going down your tongue?” Ryan growled, getting off to the filthy words just as much as Matt was. He could feel Matt’s desperate, slutty moan vibrate right through his shaft… He couldn’t last much longer like this. Matt’s mouth was just too good. Every thrust just sent a massive pulse of pleasure through his body, and his mind was quickly spiralling away from him. He just wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so much that Matt’s body was just fucking filled to the brim with it. He wanted Matt to get so addicted to his cum he had no choice but to drain Ryan dry every night, wrapping those slutty lips around his cock every day like it was the greatest thing in the world… he was gonna cum.

“I-I’m so close, keep making those noises for me. Please.” Ryan gasped, whole body tight and hot, so ready to be pushed over the edge. Matt eagerly obliged, moaning like a whore around Ryan’s cock. Ryan watched the way his cock slid between Matt’s pink lips, focusing his entire being on all Matt’s noises of pleasure. Matt stared up at him with those big, beautiful, lust filled eyes, and gave an extra loud and slutty whimper of desire. It was enough to finally break Ryan. With a sharp gasp of pleasure, Ryan buried himself as deep as he could get into Matt’s throat, mind completely white as he came hard. He had to collapse against the bed as he pulsed into Matt’s mouth, flooding him with as much cum as his balls could muster. Matt started swallowing it all down eagerly, drinking up every spurt that ran down the back of his tongue. It was so good, he couldn’t stop his tight groans of ecstasy as the orgasm washed over him. Extra sparks of pleasure shot through him as Matt gently ran his tongue along Ryan’s shaft, encouraging every last drop out of Ryan’s slit. Ryan started to tremble a little as his pulses slowed, hazy exhaustion taking place of his mindless lust. His cock gave one last little spurt, before falling still. He spent just a few moments weakly panting, coming down from his high, before pulling his shaft free of Matt’s wet mouth. He flinched a little at the overstimulated of Matt’s lips brushing against his sensitive slit. The cold air against his went shaft made him shiver a little. 

Ryan opened his eyes to hazily watch Matt desperately try to join Ryan in completion, hand moving in fast heavy pumps over his cock. His hand was practically drenched with precum, but Matt’s sharp whine seemed to be more out of frustration than of pleasure. He gave Matt’s hair a gentle stroke, before sitting heavily beside his partner, too exhausted to stand any longer. Matt writhed a little under his own hand, tight gasps escaping his lips as he pumped the length of his shaft. Ryan watched, too spent to feel aroused, but knowing his future self would want this memory to jack off too.

“I… I can’t cum. I’m so fucking close, but I-I can’t cum!” Matt gasped out in frustration, squirming against’s Ryan’s side. The air of desperation in his voice was amazing, it could almost get Ryan hard again.

“Want a hand?” Ryan offered, trailing his fingers up Matt’s inner thigh.

“Yeah. P-please. I just wanna cum. Make me cum, please!” Matt mindlessly whined, letting his hand fall away from his desperate shaft. Ryan considered returning the favour and blowing Matt for a moment, before remembering the hand lotion smothered over every inch of Matt’s shaft. He reached over for the bottle of moisturiser and squirted a small dollop into his palm, wanting to make sure his hand wouldn’t be too dry for giving a handjob. Satisfied, he gently grasped Matt’s erection, giving it a few slow strokes to get everything nice and covered. Matt let out a little huff as Ryan’s hand deliberately moved way slower than his previous strokes, grasping at Ryan’s thigh mindlessly. He wanted to give Matt a few moments of teasing, just to let his dick relax from the harsh treatment it had been getting previously. That’s what usually helped Ryan when he couldn’t cum. Impatient Matt didn’t seem to be a fan of it though, squirming under Ryan’s touch.

“You’re blowjow was so good Matt… you really did give me the best head I’ve ever received…” Ryan murmured silkily in Matt’s ear, focusing his touch on Matt’s leaking tip. Matt’s furrowed brow relaxed a little at the praise. “Did it feel good for you too? Was it as good as you hoped it would be?”

“Y-yeah… it was a lot, but I liked it. It felt good to be used like that…” Matt admitted dreamily.

“You like it when I use you like a toy, don’t you Matt?” Ryan purred, grazing his lips up Matt’s neck. 

“Ahh- yeah, it’s feels s-so good…” Matt moaned as Ryan gave him a gentle bite. Ryan sped up his hand movements a little in a silent reward, not a massive speed up, but enough that Matt clearly noticed it with a little whimper.

“God, you’re such a good slut for me…” Ryan murmured, turning his bite into a kiss. “It has gotten me thinking though…”

“Yeah?” Matt hummed weakly.

“You’re always doing such good stuff for me, but we don’t swap roles too often. So I was thinking, if you’re into it… when we get back home, do you want to fuck me?” Ryan asked huskily. Matt gave a sharp gasp of pleasure, bucking into Ryan’s hand in a stuttering motion. His eyes slammed shut as what Ryan imagined was numerous fantasies popped into his head.

“H-holy shit Ryan.” Matt groaned, lightly tugging at his own hair.

“You like it? It just feels like it’s been too long since you last pinned me down and fucked me hard.” Ryan growled, going in for another neck bite. He sped his strokes up to his usual handjob speed, eager to make Matt cum to the fantasy he was putting into his head. Matt seemed to be too lost to respond, melting into Ryan’s hand with a whine of pleasure. Ryan wasn’t one to waste a chance for more dirty talk.

“God it’d feel so good to have your cock inside me again. You’re dick is always so nice and hard for me. Hell, if you’re so into being my fuck toy, I could use you like a dildo all night and you’d just have to sit there and take it. Maybe I could even tie you up a little, just keep you strapped to that bed until I’ve cum only from riding your cock.” Ryan deliberately groaned, letting the light sparks of arousal keep his words fuelled. While he was too spent to actually get hard again, he still felt a residual sort of horny, like his body _knew_ this dirty talk was supposed to give him that feeling so he felt it regardless. It was working much better on Matt though, who’s tight moans of pleasure over Ryan’s filthy words were practically dripping with desperation. He was writhing under Ryan’s heavy strokes, so desperate to cum but needing that one last little push. 

“Ah- fuck- Ryan, you- oh my god!” Matt mindlessly babbled, far too gone to care about how slutty he sounded. 

“Or maybe you’d prefer to really switch things up for once. Treat _me_ like the cock hungry slut for once. You could pin me down and fuck me senseless, pressing me deep into the mattress while you just thrust away… or flip me onto my back so you can watch me as I cum from your cock. Does that sound good? Do you want to fuck me senseless like I’m just a hole for you to cum into?” Ryan asked, trying to speed up his arm as much as the muscles could handle.

“F-fuck, yeah! I- I’m gonna cum, oh my fuck, let me cum, please!” Matt begged whorishly, bucking into Ryan’s fist. Ryan groaned a little, making sure to focus on this so he remembered it all later. His dick would never forgive him for losing any of this jack off material.

“Then do it for me. Cum. Let it all out for me. Cum you fucking slut.”

Matt obeyed with a tight cry of pleasure. Ryan groaned deliberately into Matt’s ear as he gently milked his hand up Matt’s cock, watching as each shot of cum spilled onto his fist or to the floor. Matt’s gasps and whimpers of pleasure had a thick sense of relief to them, he really must have been losing his mind before. Ryan kissed along Matt’s neck as he squirmed with each pulse of orgasm that rocked his body, hoping it was adding something to the sensation. Matt’s moans grew a little weaker as his ejaculations came to an end, giving two last tiny spurts, before falling still in Ryan’s hand. Ryan gave Matt’s shaft one last slow stroke to get the last drops out, causing Matt to jolt a little.

“That’s a good boy…” Ryan murmured softly, staring at the collection of cum against his hand. Guess Matt hadn’t cum in a few days either, that was quite a thick load… Matt gave an exhausted huff in response, leaning fully against Ryan’s side. Ryan wrapped his free arm around Matt’s shoulders in a gentle hug. He stared down at his cum covered hand, trying to figure out what to even do with it. He couldn’t just walk to the bathroom like this in case someone saw him, so… Ryan shook his head with amusement as he just wiped it all off on Matt’s pants that were still bunched up around his shins.

“Oh, just for the record, I was totally serious by the way. If you want, we can have sex when we get home.” Ryan said, realising Matt probably wouldn’t be able to tell his his words were just to make him cum, or for real.

“Cool…” Matt hummed with exhaustion. Ryan smiled a little, giving Matt a squeeze. Maybe now he could finally convince the idiot to fall asleep… god knows Ryan was tired, but moving involved… actually moving...The pair sat there for a minute, just slowly winding down. Matt’s panting started to ease, and Ryan was just enjoying the feeling of his partner’s head against his shoulder. It was nice...

“I-I gotta vom.”

Ryan barely even had time to process the words when Matt suddenly scrambled to his feet, wobbling towards the door with his pants still down. Ryan swore as he realised what was going on, barely managing to convince his legs to follow him. He heard Matt bang into a wall or something, followed by the sound of a door slamming open. Ryan slowly followed Matt’s path, trying to keep his head from swirling. The sudden movement of standing like that was not sitting well with his intoxicated vision... The sound of dry heaving finally reached his ears as Ryan found the bathroom. Matt was hunched over the toilet bowl shaking violently as for about the 11th time that night, the contents of his stomach were forcibly ejected. Ryan sighed, crouching down beside him to gently rub his back. Matt coughed and gasped as he finally got a chance to breathe, but was almost instantly seized by another bout of dry heaving. The only thing coming out was water and saliva, but Ryan could still hear how much it must hurt.

“I got you man…” Ryan muttered softly in support, hoping to bring his friend some tiny bit of comfort. Matt couldn’t respond, only tremble and gasp as he tried to breathe through his throat seizing up on him. Ryan guiltily realised that a small amount of what Matt must be throwing up was his cum… god he hoped that wasn’t what had set Matt off vomiting again. Ryan wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if his weak resolve had caused this…

Matt broke off into another series of wet coughing, trying to desperately take a few breaths in before his throat closed over again. He let out a painful whine, before it got cut off by his body heaving again. Ryan did the best he could, rubbing soothing circles against Matt’s back and muttering small words of encouragement, but he knew there wasn’t much more he could really do. Matt just had to ride this one out on his own. Ryan could see that there were tears streaming down his face, but couldn’t do anything to wipe them away for him.

“...You guys ok in there?”

Ryan glanced behind him to find a dishevelled looking Max standing in the doorway.

“Not really,” Ryan sighed, giving Matt another big pat on the back. “But he should be fine in a minute.”

“Sorry Matt, I didn’t realise you’d get so fucking smashed tonight.” Max apologised with an exhausted laugh.

“S-s’ kay…” Matt whispered weakly, shaking as he managed to find a moment’s respite from his vomiting.

“Why are his pants down?” Max asked blankly. Ryan couldn’t help but snort a little with laughter.

“Because he’s a fucking horny dickhead when he’s drunk and wouldn’t stop trying to undress himself.” Ryan laughed, only semi lying. He figured playing it off for laughs would make the reality less awkward.

“You could have stopped me…” Matt grumbled.

“I did nothing _but_ try to stop you, are you serious!” Ryan protested louder than he intended to. Matt glanced back for a brief moment, trying to shoot him a cheeky grin, but was interrupted halfway through by a frantic dash back to heaving into the toilet bowl. Ryan rolled his eyes with a sigh, returning to his previous back pats of comfort.

“Oh yeah that reminds me, what was with the fuckin shriek I heard earlier? Scared the absolute shit outta me.” Max asked with a laugh.

“Oh right, that. Matt flung himself out of bed while trying to roll around seductively.” Ryan snickered, giving his partner an extra pat on the back.

“Christ you’re a fucking mess Matt.” Max chuckled, shaking his head.

“F-fuck you…” Matt stuttered and he panted weakly against the toilet.

“Oh while I’m thinking of it, since he’s going to be totally dead in the morning, do you have any painkillers laying around I can give him when I wake up?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah I’ve got some Panadol you can use. If you look in the little rack in the cupboard you’ll find a green box full of tablets. Give him two of them with some water and it should help a bit with the pain after a little bit.” Max explained politely.

“Ok cool, thanks. I don’t think _I’ll_ have too much of a problem but Matt is going to be so fucking hung over tomorrow… what the… Matt?” Ryan blinked as he started to hear a weird noise coming from his partner. It sounded like snoring? Ryan turned to find Matt slumped lifelessly over the toilet, slowly sliding sideways as he’d appeared to have passed out before he could move. Ryan couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Ryan giggled manically as he gently eased Matt backwards into his lap before he could just fall to the floor in a heap.

“Jesus fucking christ he’s munted.” Max shook his head with a tired laugh. “Get that crazy cunt to bed.”

“Oh trust me, I’ve been trying to do that all night. He’s just the gayest fucking person when he’s drunk and would _not_ stop flirting with me.” Ryan grinned, still chuckling to himself as he wrestled with Matt’s floppy body. He needed to stand up, but didn’t want to just dump Matt onto the floor. He managed to gently place him on the tiles, before using the wall to steady himself to his feet. Once he felt stable, he managed to awkwardly pull at Matt’s limp form until he’d gotten him into a position he could pick him up. Max helped move Matt’s gangly legs aside so Ryan could hoist him up into a proper bridal hold. It helped that Matt weighted so little, it made Ryan feel so fucking buff at how easily he could scoop Matt up like this.

“Alright, unless you need anymore help I’mma head back to bed. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t, like, dying on my floor or anything.” Max said sleepily, stepping back out into the hallway.

“Nah I’m good. I’ll just dump him in bed then probably fall asleep myself. Thanks though.” Ryan nodded.

“Cool. Night then.” Max waved a little, wandering back down the hallway towards his room.

“Night.” Ryan repeated politely. 

He carefully started to walk Matt down the hallway, making sure his long legs didn’t bang against the walls and scuff them up. Matt snored away, completely unaffected by the world around him. Ryan huffed as he managed to fit his gangly body through the doorway, eager to drop his ass in that bed again. How many times tonight had he carried Matt to bed? At least this time there was no protest as Ryan plopped him down on the mattress. Ryan considered just leaving him like that for a moment, just let himself be lazy and dump Matt to one side, but that little naggle of paranoia managed to sneak into Ryan’s brain even when he was tipsy. What if Matt vomited and choked on it because Ryan had left him on his back? Ryan carefully put Matt on his side, properly laying him out in a way that would be comfortable for him when he wakes up, and keeps him from killing himself accidentally. Ryan even bunched up some of the blankets into a small wall to prevent Matt from being able to roll onto his back as he slept. He took the remaining thin blanket and pulled it over Matt, covering his ears the way he knew Matt loved the most. Matt snored loudly, completely oblivious to all of Ryan’s efforts. Ryan sighed, patted his partner on the head gently, before allowing himself to finally relax and collapse into his own bed.

Ryan lay there for a few moments just thinking to himself. This had been a hell of a day. One he absolutely didn’t regret, he was thankful he’d taken Max and Chad up on their offer of flying them down to Australia, but man had it been wild. While Ryan didn’t regret his choices, he could already imagine how mortified Matt was going to be tomorrow when he remembers everything he’d gotten up to tonight. How many different people had he kissed or felt up tonight on camera? And he’d said some pretty stupid shit, more so than usual. Ryan loved it, but he knew Matt would want to bury himself alive when he remembered it all. Ryan sighed contently, undressing himself so he could get to sleep. He drapsed his shirt and shorts over the arm of the couch and grabbed the blankets from their messy clump. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, Ryan could still slightly feel the metal bar of the couch through the thin fold out mattress, but it worked. It was warm, and he could totally fall asleep like this. He got himself comfortable, blankets pulled up around his shoulders and pillow under his arm. He gave one last little glance over at Matt to make sure he was ok, but his partner was still out cold and softly snoring. Satisfied, Ryan turned over and let out a small sigh, just to release any last bit of tension in him. He let himself melt into the mattress as after a few minutes of blackness and swirling, Ryan managed to slowly drift of to sleep…

It was something about… swimming? There'd definitely been water… he might have been a shark. It was fuzzy. He’d been right on the edge of doing something cool when the beam of sunlight had fallen across his face and dragged him from his dream. Ryan sighed a little. Yeah, he’d definitely dreamed about being a shark. It had been so cool too. Thanks shitty window blinds… he didn’t think he could fall back asleep, but he didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. He’d let himself wake up slowly. He was still a little tired, but not dead exhausted, so he must have gotten a decent amount of sleep. Maybe seven hours. Not quite enough, but better than anything less. He lay in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the dark and the warmth, before finally deciding to open his eyes. Ryan glanced over at Matt to see if he was awake yet as well. His heart softened as he took in the tight, pained expression on Matt’s face, eyes squeezed tightly shut as his breaths came out in tiny sharp huffs.

“You awake?” Ryan whispered softly, making sure the noise wouldn’t hurt Matt’s head if he was. Matt’s face twitched, but he couldn’t seem to speak right now. He just scratched his fingers against the bed in a silent “Yes”.

“I’ll go get you some pain killers, ok?” Ryan said softly, carefully pulling himself out of bed as noiselessly as he could manage. Another little scratching noise. Christ, Matt must be in a lot of pain if he couldn’t even speak… Ryan slowly dressed himself, still blinking a bit of the sleep out of his eyes. He wondered what time it was, but couldn’t be bothered looking for his phone. Once the pants and shirt were on, he silently left the room, heading towards Max’s kitchen. His head did feel gross and heavy from last night’s events, but no real pain. Just the mildest of mild hangovers. Ryan was usually pretty lucky in that regard, he could never get smashed enough for a real hangover. 

As he walked out into the lounge room, a massive snore made him jolt a little in surprise. He’d forgotten Chad was sleeping on the couch out here. He made sure to step quietly across the room, mostly just taken away but just how _loud_ Chad was. Sure he’d gotten a taste of it while camping the other night, but now that is was right next to him it was insane. No wonder he’d been cast away to the roof of the van that night, the group would have died of exhaustion if he’d been sleeping with them.

Once in the kitchen, Ryan carefully poured a cup of water from their filter, then went searching for the pain killers. He found the green box after a few moments of rummaging in the cupboard door, and remembering Max’s instructions popped out two of the big white tablets. He neatly put the rest of the package away where he’d found it, and headed back to the spare room. Judging from the sunlight he was seeing come in through the windows, it had to only be about 1 or 2 pm, somewhere in the early afternoon. Given that he hadn’t fallen asleep until what, 5 in the morning? That still felt like a pretty early time to wake after a night like that. At least they had no plans for the day, they’d literally scheduled in a day for “Everyone is hungover and wants to die” in the holiday plan.

“I got you some water and some pain killers.” Ryan murmured softly as he slid back into the room, trying to silently shut the door behind him.

“Thanks…” Matt whispered, voice tight with pain. He hadn’t moved an inch since Ryan last saw him. 

“You’re probably going to have to sit up to take this…” Ryan said as he squatted beside Matt. Matt let out a little groan, but still let his eyes slowly open. He could only manage a squint, but it was a start. Ryan watched patiently as Matt slowly moved his arms into position so he could raise himself _just_ enough to drink. He already had to take a break from movement, letting out a huff of pain as his head unintentionally moved. Ryan’s gaze softened, gently running his fingertips across Matt’s forearm comfortingly. Matt managed a small smile, but his brows were still scrunched tightly. After a few seconds, he managed to slowly push himself up a few inches, just enough to lean on his elbow. Ryan gave him a moment to recover, before offering him the pills. 

“Just put them in my mouth…” Matt said in a weak whisper. Ryan gave a little nose huff of amusement, but complied. He gently pressed one pill against Matt’s lips for him to take, letting his partner hold it between his teeth for a brief moment before pressing the water to his lips. He slowly managed to swallow them down, struggling a little around their size, before just drinking the rest of the water normally. Ryan patiently waited for him to finish, just wanting Matt to feel a little better soon. He didn’t mind playing nurse if it made Matt feel better…

“You boys up?”

Ryan jumped a little at the voice of Max at the door. It wasn’t loud, just normal speaking volume, it’s just that Ryan hadn’t been expecting it. Matt on the other hand gave a pained little whine at the noise.

“Yeah we are, just, not so loud. Matt’s pretty fucked up.” Ryan cautioned Max softly, giving Matt a supportive rub. Max’s lips pursed for a moment… before an evil glint lit up his eyes.

“Sorry about this, but I’ve gotta have a _little_ bit of revenge…” Max snickered. Before Ryan could open his mouth to ask…

“OH FUCK YEAH BABY CUM FOR ME! YOU’RE SO GOOD MATT!”

Matt let out a little shriek of agony, grasping his skull like it was about to explode. Ryan flinched at the shock of it all, brain flying to thoughts of somehow protecting Matt but knowing grabbing him would only make it worse.

“Max what the- sorry,” Ryan cut himself off as Matt whimpered at the sharp yell. “Max what the fuck, why?!”

“If I can’t sleep ‘cause of you gay fucks then you can’t sleep ‘cause of me!” Max chanted loudly, taking pleasure in Matt’s pained writhes. 

“What?” Ryan asked blankly.

“Dude my bedroom is like right fuckin’ next door to ya’s and I had to fuckin’ listen to you two yelling all night about your fuckin’ dicks!” Max said, not quite as loud as before but still loud enough for Matt to let out a little sharp huff of pain. Ryan felt his blood run cold.

“Y...you could hear all that…?” He asked slowly, icy fear filling his veins.

“Most of it, yeah. Like _you_ weren’t loud or anything but I could still hear half your fucking gay dirty talk, and _Matt_ the fucking cunt was screaming loud enough I’m surprised Chad slept through the whole thing.” Max explained with a laugh. Ryan could tell from the tone he wasn’t _actually_ mad at them, just slightly annoyed from being kept awake. More so he could hear in Max’s voice how much he was enjoying teasing them.

“Fuck you…” Matt managed to whisper out, pulling the blankets up over his head.

“I mean given what I heard last night, you’d probably like that wouldn’t ya?” Max cackled wickedly. This time, the whine from Matt wasn’t of pain. Ryan could feel his face flooding with heat. He’d thought he’d been quiet, but looking back on things, he’d kinda forgotten his vocal volume as he gave in to the pleasure of it all. 

“Don’t… don’t tell anyone? Please?” Ryan asked weakly.

“Yeah yeah whatever mate, I’ll let you stay in the closet or whatever. Just let me fucking sleep tonight or I’m stranglin’ the pair of ya’s.” Max smiled warmly, trying to ease the tension a little. Matt made some sort of noise that sounded like a thanks, but was still completely frozen under the blankets. Ryan wasn’t sure if it was from pain or if he was just mortified.

“I’m getting myself a milo, you two want one or will Matt just huck it up again?” Max offered.

“That’s the chocolate drink right?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah yeah, I’m doing a cold one but you can also make ‘em hot like hot chocolate if you'd prefer.” Max explained.

“I’ll take one cold.” Ryan nodded. “Matt?”

“...I’ll just sip yours…” Matt muttered weakly.

“Alright, catch ya in a minute, love birds.” Max snickered as he left the room.

Ryan kind of just sat there in stunned silence for a minute. He couldn’t believe he’d let this happen. He should have listened to his gut and said no. He could pretend he was drunk so it didn’t count, but no. Ryan was just weak…

“I’m sorry…” Ryan sighed guiltily.

“ ‘S not your fault… it’s hazy, but I remember kinda forcing it on you…” Matt whispered.

“Still, I should’ve-” “Don’t...” Matt interrupted.

“I was the one being a drunk slut, not you… I… my brain hurts…” Matt whimpered pathetically. Ryan let himself soften a little, leaning over to lightly cup’s Matt’s cheek. He gave his partner a gentle kiss on the lips, making sure not to jostle him too much. Matt sighed happily into the touch, letting Ryan push the blankets back just enough to properly lay their faces together. They could worry about Max later. Right now, Ryan just wanted to make sure Matt was ok. He could make plans to plunge himself into the ocean and never come back later… come to think of it, the Yarra wasn’t that far away...

"I wanna fucking die..." Matt breathed softly.

"I'll be right behind you..."


End file.
